Draco Dormiens
by Ireth Hollow
Summary: Um plano urdido. Um desafio lançado. Um desejo ouvido. Um futuro traçado. Hogwarts. /Fundadores, one-shot/


**Draco Dormiens**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

_A parca fogueira que tinham improvisado projectava uma ténue luminosidade que, contudo, não permitia distinguir as feições do vulto que assomava à entrada da caverna. Os dois homens levaram instintivamente as mãos ao cabo da espada, prontos a desembainhá-la ao mínimo sinal de perigo – um hábito prudente, fruto das perseguições dos últimos anos.

Uma labareda mais rebelde iluminou a figura recém-chegada, apagando de imediato toda e qualquer sensação de alarme. A mulher que avançava timidamente tinha um ar desalinhado e cansado, estando coberta por uma espessa camada de pó e lama. Não se sabia se era nobre ou plebeia, pois nenhum testemunho da sua linhagem tinha subsistido… À excepção do símbolo que lhe marcava o pulso esquerdo, a marca indubitável que a obrigara a fugir de tudo o que conhecera.

Era má altura para se ser feiticeiro. A Inquisição ordenara a captura de todos os suspeitos de práticas mágicas, impondo-lhes um dragão no pulso esquerdo com um ferro incandescente. Não havia julgamentos nem audições; apenas bárbaras execuções. Os que conseguiam escapar estavam condenados a uma vida de fuga e medo eternos, ou a uma morte dolorosamente inadiável.

A Caça às Bruxas começara alguns anos antes, mas só agora atingira o seu apogeu. Ninguém estava a salvo, fossem feiticeiros ou simples Muggles, ainda que estes últimos constituíssem a maioria das baixas. Efectivamente, um bruxo bem treinado era capaz de se evadir à captura ou de iludir a percepção dos Inquisidores, pelo que, nos primeiros tempos, poucos foram os feiticeiros que pereceram e, destes infelizes, nenhum fora ensinado a controlar o seu poder.

No início, a Inquisição era pouco mais que um insecto irritante, mas praticamente inofensivo. Contudo, dois anos atrás, os bispos da Bretanha tinham feito uma descoberta revolucionária, virando a sorte a seu favor. Instantaneamente, a comunidade mágica compreendeu da pior maneira que o pequeno insecto se tinha transformado numa gigantesca Acromântula.

Bastavam duas gotas da seiva extraída d' _Aliada de Deus_ para impedir um feiticeiro de praticar magia. Mais uma gota e uma eficaz paralisia apoderava-se do seu corpo, sendo que uma quarta era suficiente para lhe provocar a morte. No entanto, a sentença das quatro gotas nunca era aplicada: era demasiado indolor.

A partir daquele momento, nenhum ser mágico estava a salvo, por mais bem treinado que estivesse. Poderosos nomes caíram perante a aparência inofensiva daquela planta, subjugados pelo seu veneno indetectável…

A mulher estacou a dois metros dos guerreiros, fitando-os com um olhar determinado, ainda que o seu rosto se contraísse de receio. Ergueu o pulso esquerdo, qual estranha saudação, e esperou. Esperou que eles a reconhecessem como sua semelhante ou que se preparassem para a varar com as suas espadas. Estava terrivelmente cansada; cansada de fugir, de se esconder, de sobreviver. Cansada de ser quem era.

Um dos dois homens ergueu o seu próprio pulso, mostrando-lhe uma cicatriz em tudo idêntica à sua. Um pequeno rasgo de alívio perpassou a face dela, por instantes, e ela cambaleou, finalmente vencida. Umas mãos fortes, não obstante a sua suavidade, agarraram o seu corpo desfalecido, impedindo-o de se estatelar no chão irregular da gruta.

– Está febril – anunciou o feiticeiro que a amparava.

De imediato, o outro remexeu nos alforges que tinham deixado no fundo da caverna, procurando algo. Regressou meio minuto depois, trazendo um frasco minúsculo, contendo uma poção de coloração sadia. Delicadamente, despejou algumas gotas na boca entreaberta da mulher.

– Deixemo-la dormir, agora – declarou, em voz baixa.

A um aceno do companheiro, ajudou-o a carregar aquele corpo inerte e sujo para junto dos alforges, tapando-o com as suas velhas mantas de viagens. Dispensou mais um longo olhar à feiticeira que, via agora, era bastante jovem, antes de se encaminhar para a entrada do abrigo. O outro seguiu-o silenciosamente.

A Lua estava, agora, no seu auge e a sua luz iluminou finalmente os seus rostos. Eram ambos determinados e endurecidos pelas adversidades e, embora a poeira escondesse parte dos seus traços, era óbvio que as semelhanças terminavam ali. Enquanto o mais alto e entroncado detinha calorosos olhos verdes, os do outro eram de um cinzento invulgar, pálido e frio; os cabelos ruivos do primeiro contrastavam nitidamente com o negro dos do outro. As próprias personalidades eram distintas – mas a Lua não foi capaz de o revelar.

Helga acordou horas depois, já com o corpo restabelecido. Contudo, permaneceu de olhos fechados, tendo o cuidado de manter a respiração compassada. Não queria alertar os dois feiticeiros para já; primeiro, precisava de descobrir o que planeavam fazer consigo. Fora excessivamente imprudente, à chegada: colocar-se à mercê de dois homens desconhecidos, não obstante a magia do seu sangue! Não aprendera nada com as histórias de donzelas que viram a sua honra e o seu corpo maculado por estranhos?

A princípio, apenas ouvia um ciciar algo distante. Sem fazer ruído, deslizou a mão até à algibeira e tirou a varinha, que apontou discretamente na direcção da conversa segredada. Um pequeno feitiço não-verbal bastou para que pudesse ouvir cada palavra sussurrada como se a estivessem a pronunciar directamente ao seu ouvido.

– … não poderemos esperar muito mais tempo, Godric.

– Mais uma noite, Salazar. É tudo o que vos peço.

Uma pausa intensa e o barulho do ar a ser atravessado por tecido.

– Se ela nos encontrou, também _eles_ o conseguirão fazer. Espero que não vos esqueçais disso…

Passos na sua direcção indicaram-lhe o fim da conversa. Ao que parecia, o homem que respondia pelo nome de Godric convencera o companheiro a permanecer naquele local mais uma noite, aguardando algo ou alguém – outro fugitivo, talvez?

– Já podeis abrir os olhos e parar de fingir que estais adormecida.

Sobressaltada, a mulher abriu os olhos e encontrou os de Salazar. O sorriso que ele abriu misturava troça e aborrecimento, fazendo-a corar desalmadamente. Vacilou, por momentos, para regozijo do homem.

– Godric, vinde ver quem acordou!

Instintivamente, Helga retraiu-se ainda mais. No entanto, quando Godric entrou no seu campo de visão, sentiu-se relaxar: os olhos verdes que a fitavam eram uma fonte de calma e o seu sorriso, de boas-vindas. Sem perceber como, soube que nenhum mal lhe aconteceria, enquanto permanecesse ao lado daquele ruivo.

– Como vos sentis?

Engoliu em seco, antes de responder, num fio de voz:

– Melhor, obrigada.

Tomando erroneamente o tom baixo que ela empregara por temor, assegurou-lhe:

– Não tenhais medo. Nenhum de nós tenciona fazer-vos mal.

Salazar fungou, divertido, chamando a atenção da jovem de novo para si. Agora que o susto de ter sido apanhada a espiar já passara, conseguia detectar uma expressão levemente agradável no seu rosto, ainda que camuflada sobre um ar irritantemente sarcástico.

– Não tenho medo _de vós_ – volveu, rapidamente.

Por alguma razão, o sorriso do moreno feneceu.

– Tendes razão, Lady…

– Helga. Helga Hufflepuff.

– Lady Helga, o nosso inimigo tem um rosto mais assustador do que o nosso. É da Inquisição que todos nós devemos ter medo – continuou o ruivo, inconsciente da mudança de postura do companheiro. – Ainda assim, é invulgar uma donzela andar sozinha por aí, mesmo sendo uma feiticeira.

A mulher baixou os olhos, de novo corada, e não respondeu.

– Godric, não sejais indelicado. Exigis a Lady Helga respostas quando nem sequer destes a conhecer o vosso nome? – repreendeu-o o outro, aparentemente já recomposto da misteriosa emoção que lhe levara o sorriso. – Salazar Slytherin.

– Godric Gryffindor. Perdoai-me, senhora; vários anos de clandestinidade quase me fizeram esquecer as boas maneiras.

Helga acenou em reconhecimento a ambos, mas manteve-se em silêncio, avaliando. Algo lhe dizia que podia confiar nestes homens, ainda que nada tivessem feito para merecer tal julgamento – à excepção, claro, de lhe darem guarida e de demonstrarem uma certa preocupação para consigo.

– Sois perseguidos pela Inquisição?

Ambos anuíram e, inconscientemente, passaram a mão pelo pulso esquerdo.

– Há dois anos – completou o ruivo, passando a mão pelas barbas. – Demasiado tempo a fugir.

– Os Caçadores de Bruxas chegaram à minha aldeia há cerca de três meses. Capturaram e executaram toda a minha família – volveu a mulher, tristemente.

– Andais só desde essa altura?

A pergunta de Salazar teve como única resposta um fraco aceno. Este preparava-se para replicar, mas desistiu de o fazer, por alguma razão. Em vez disso, ergueu-se e encaminhou-se para a entrada da caverna, aonde adoptou uma posição que fazia lembrar um predador a observar uma qualquer presa. Embora fosse mais baixo e esguio do que o outro homem, ninguém podia negar que a sua postura tinha uma certa magnificência: era o porte de um cavaleiro de alto escalão.

– Salazar nunca foi adepto de conversas de circunstância, senhora – Godric interrompeu a contemplação em que ela tinha mergulhado. – Aborrecem-no terrivelmente, na maioria das vezes.

– E no resto das vezes?

O feiticeiro fez uma pausa, pousando o olhar sereno na mulher.

– Não sabe o que há-de dizer.

A Lua brilhava com demasiada intensidade, especialmente para aqueles que necessitam da escuridão para avançar. Tornava-se arriscado atravessar áreas abertas, mesmo para os que detêm a capacidade de se tornarem invisíveis. Era, contudo, um risco que não podia evitar correr; já não havia lugar para quaisquer atrasos.

Os passos rápidos eram abafados pela vegetação. Deixar o cavalo naquela aldeia fora, realmente, uma boa ideia, dado que seria extremamente difícil estender a invisibilidade ao animal e, simultaneamente, enfeitiçar os seus cascos para que não fizessem qualquer ruído. No entanto, o cansaço físico começava a fazer-se sentir, entorpecendo os membros e, por vezes, enganando a percepção.

A visão da gruta foi como um tónico. A vinte metros da entrada, permitiu-se parar para recuperar o fôlego. Não havia nada a fazer contra a lama que cobria as suas vestes, mas o mesmo não se aplicava ao pó que lhe cobria a face pálida e os cabelos negros. Os olhos brilharam com mais intensidade, antes de serem dados os últimos passos da jornada que já durava há alguns dias.

Ainda a coberto do feitiço que a escondia da visão alheia, observou as três pessoas que ocupavam a caverna. Duas delas, um homem ruivo e uma mulher cujo cabelo estava tão sujo que não era possível dizer qual a sua coloração, estavam sentados junto da fogueira, conversando animadamente. O terceiro elemento, um homem, permanecia de costas para eles, os olhos cinzentos postos no céu nocturno. Pela descrição que lhe tinha sido feita, concluiu que se tratava de Salazar Slytherin. O outro homem era, portanto, Godric Gryffindor. Já a mulher… não fazia a mais pequena ideia de quem podia ser.

Concedeu-se mais uns minutos para fazer a habitual observação das pessoas. Era um hábito que adquirira com o seu pai, ainda em criança, e que já por diversas vezes se revelara da máxima utilidade. De facto, senão fosse a sua capacidade de análise, não estaria ali, tão perto do seu objectivo. Provavelmente, já estaria a arder numa fogueira.

Subitamente, Slytherin parou de contemplar a noite e fixou o olhar directamente no local onde se encontrava. Sentira a sua presença, embora não estivesse certo de poder confiar no seu instinto. Era um mago poderoso, indubitavelmente, e também prudente. Poderia ter cedido ao impulso de alertar os companheiros ou de verificar por si mesmo aquilo de que desconfiava, mas não o fizera – um claro sinal de calculismo.

A sua atenção focou-se, depois, no outro homem, ainda que por pouco tempo. Gryffindor era tão transparente! O seu porte provava que, tal como o outro, era um guerreiro, mas a chama que lhe incendiava o olhar demonstrava que era mais impulsivo, corajoso e altruísta. O típico herói, disposto a tudo para salvar quem estivesse em perigo, sempre pronto a dispensar um sorriso doce – exactamente como estava a fazer com a jovem a seu lado.

A mulher aparentava ter pouco mais de vinte anos. Sem se aperceber, massajava o pulso esquerdo: a marca do dragão que provava que também ela era uma feiticeira. Estava nitidamente corada, não obstante todo o pó que a cobria, pelo que concluiu que era tímida. Provavelmente, era uma daquelas pessoas que não têm uma imagem bem definida de si mesmas e, portanto, não dão muito crédito às suas capacidades e acções, vivendo quase exclusivamente para os outros. Sim, havia uma grande lealdade naqueles olhos azuis, mas também ternura e dedicação. Não tinha um espírito demasiado crítico, o que, aliado à descrença em si própria, a tornava numa pessoa que não expressava ideias incómodas – uma donzela ideal. Até o seu rosto roliço era adorável!

Em tempos, desejara ser como ela. Agora, isso já não interessava.

Tinha a certeza de que estava alguém ali, observando-os. Era um feiticeiro, sem dúvida. Contudo, tal não significava que estivessem em segurança; sabia que alguns bruxos se tinham posto ao serviço da Inquisição, em troca de mais poder ou da própria vida. Seria um desses espiões desprezíveis? Ou seria o sábio por que Godric esperava?

Mantendo-se impenetrável, dirigiu-se ao local aonde o ser invisível permanecia, numa voz clara e baixa:

– Revelai-vos, feiticeiro.

Por segundos, nada aconteceu, o que quase o fez duvidar da sua percepção. Os outros dois ergueram-se, a mesma expressão de alarme a marcar as suas faces, e juntaram-se-lhe. Num ápice, a varinha de Helga estava a postos, e a mão de Godric repousava no cabo da espada. Apenas ele permaneceu imóvel, esperando.

Com um ligeiro estalido, o feitiço de invisibilidade desfez-se, revelando uma mulher envolta numa capa negra, cuja bainha estava coberta de rasgões e lama. O pouco que se via do seu rosto mostrava somente uma serenidade estudada, uma tentativa para mascarar quaisquer emoções que borbulhassem no seu âmago. Talvez fosse o cansaço a causa de tal insucesso…

A desconhecida fez um movimento rápido com o braço, o que levou o ruivo a desembainhar parcialmente a espada. Ela, porém, não se retraiu, limitando-se a arregaçar a manga esquerda para revelar o desenho de um dragão, queimado na sua pele alva. Tal visão descontraiu instantaneamente Helga, mas não o outro.

– Quem sois?

A recém-chegada fez descair o capuz, revelando uma face tão pálida quanto o seu braço deixara adivinhar, de traços suaves e harmoniosos, emoldurada por longos cabelos negros. Dois olhos castanhos brilhavam singularmente, focando-se alternadamente nos seus três interlocutores com uma certa intensidade.

– A pessoa por quem esperáveis: Rowena Ravenclaw.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos de espanto.

– Vindes a mando de…

– Arthur Crowell, vosso mestre – atalhou ela, rapidamente.

O feiticeiro engoliu em seco, rendido às evidências, e algo perturbado pelo tom agradavelmente suave da sua voz. Já a outra mulher parecia embasbacada perante a extraordinária beleza da recém-chegada. Somente Salazar permanecia indiferente aos seus encantos, pelo que lhe coube a ele continuar a conversa.

– O tempo escasseia, Lady Rowena. Esqueçamos as formalidades cerimoniais e passemos ao que nos trouxe a este local – afirmou, decididamente. – Entrai e descansai por momentos, se quiserdes, porém, não espereis quaisquer comodidades a que possais estar habituada.

Os olhos da mulher faiscaram, por instantes. Depois, abriu um sorriso de agrado, como se o homem lhe tivesse feito um elogio. Avançou agilmente até à fogueira, sentando-se sem nunca perder a sua postura direita. O fogo emprestou-lhe alguma cor, tornando-a ainda mais bela.

– Não preciso de mais luxos além dos que tão _gentilmente_ me oferecestes, Sir Slytherin – volveu ela, quando os outros três a imitaram.

Desta feita, o feiticeiro foi incapaz de se manter imperscrutável: um rasgo de surpresa inundou-lhe o rosto, tornando-o estranhamente mais humano, mais vulnerável.

– Suponho que também sabeis quem sou – afirmou o outro homem.

– Sim, Sir Gryffindor. Crowell descreveu-vos a ambos com a mestria habitual – explicou Rowena, algo indolentemente. – Contudo, nada disse acerca da vossa adorável companheira.

Helga corou, de imediato, sentindo o elogio como imerecido. No entanto, todos os outros sabiam que tinha sido empregado com sinceridade – o que os surpreendeu ainda mais.

– Lady Helga apenas se juntou a nós na noite anterior. Também ela escapou aos tentáculos da Inquisição – elucidou Godric, dispensando um sorriso orgulhoso à jovem, o qual não passou despercebido à forasteira.

Esta permaneceu silenciosa, por alguns segundos, fitando as labaredas que bailavam a um ritmo desconhecido, alheia ao facto de ser o centro das atenções. A presença da outra mulher poderia parecer obra do acaso… Contudo, nunca acreditara em coincidências. Não, Helga estava ali por algum motivo, mesmo que ela não o soubesse. E se também ela fosse um elemento-chave para…?

– Lady Rowena?

– Perdão, distraí-me na contemplação da vossa fogueira. Há muitos dias que não me sentia tão confortável – os seus olhos voltaram-se a focar nos rostos que a contemplavam. – Falemos, pois, do assunto devido. Que notícias trazeis do Norte?

– Capturas e execuções massivas, senhora. Os poucos que conseguiram escapar permanecem escondidos, sem quaisquer intenções de revolta – afiançou o ruivo, em voz baixa. – Creio que alguns deles lamentam tal clandestinidade…

– Mas o medo é demasiado – concluiu o outro, secamente.

– Vi o mesmo no Sul – acrescentou a outra jovem, fracamente. – O pior era ver todas aquelas crianças indefesas, a maioria sem formação mágica de qualquer espécie.

– Órfãs?

– Sim. Sem os pais, como poderiam aprender a controlar o seu poder?

Apenas Salazar viu a mudança subtil na face de Rowena, causada por alguma das palavras de Helga. O que quer que fosse emprestou firmeza ao seu rosto cansado, reavivando a força do seu carácter.

– Em que pensais, Lady Rowena?

Para seu agrado, conseguiu destruir a impassibilidade que ela tentava manter desde que chegara. A confusão com que ela o fitou durou apenas alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para o convencer de que, afinal, podia aceder aos seus pensamentos.

– Tenho tido muito tempo para pensar, Sir Slytherin. Demasiado tempo, na minha opinião. Quando assim é, quando a solidão é a nossa única companhia, podem surgir ideias perigosas.

Fez uma pausa, uma mão esguia massajando o pulso esquerdo. O seu olhar fixou-se num ponto qualquer da caverna, novamente distante.

– Não percebo onde quereis chegar, senhora.

Ela manteve-se imóvel por mais uns momentos, antes de voltar a focar a sua atenção nos seus interlocutores. A mesma segurança emanava do seu ser, contudo, algo novo brilhava no seu olhar. Algo que aqueceu os corações de Helga e Godric, algo que intrigou Salazar.

_Esperança._

– Algumas ideias nunca deveriam ser pensadas. Só a mera ideia dessa ideia já representa um perigo imenso… No entanto, não vejo qualquer outra alternativa. Se queremos sobreviver – e não me refiro meramente a nós os quatro – algo tem de ser feito.

– Já muitos propuseram uma revolta – atalhou Godric, uma sombra de desilusão a cobrir o seu rosto.

– Mas nunca ninguém pensou numa revolta _assim_.

Antes que a tomassem por arrogante, explicou o seu plano: fundar uma fortaleza, um castelo escondido do olhar dos Muggles, protegido pelas magias mais antigas. Seria um refúgio, mas também a sede da revolta.

Salazar franziu imediatamente o sobrolho, descrente.

– Pensais _meramente _acolher todos os fugitivos?

Rowena fitou-o intensamente, mais incomodada pela interrupção do que pelo seu tom ligeiramente trocista.

– Não, caro Sir Slytherin, não penso. Não pretendo gastar as minhas energias numa tarefa tão cansativa quanto inútil. Fechar os muitos feiticeiros procurados pela Inquisição num só local em nada serviria os meus interesses, que penso serem os mesmos que os seus – fez uma pausa breve, apreciando o facto de, agora, lhe ser devolvido um olhar de pleno interesse, livre de sarcasmo. – Não, meus caros, eu não pretendo criar um asilo. O que eu quero é fundar uma escola.

Horas depois, apenas o crepitar das chamas quebrava o silêncio nocturno. Os dois cavaleiros permaneciam imóveis, no fundo da gruta, imersos num sono tão leve como calmo. Rowena permanecia no preciso local onde se sentara para contar o seu plano, olhando as labaredas, distante. Apenas Helga parecia activa; de facto, de cada vez que pensava na ideia da outra feiticeira, mais convencida do seu sucesso ficava e mais ansiosa por participar se sentia. Não podia negar que a sua vocação, o ensino, influenciava em muito a sua opinião; no entanto, após obrigar-se a considerar o assunto de várias perspectivas, não conseguia arranjar algo que derrubasse aquela ideia.

Fundar uma escola de magia que acolhesse jovens aprendizes de feiticeiros… Treiná-los para se protegerem da maldade alheia, escondê-los da Inquisição, prepará-los para, um dia, integrarem o exército que recuperaria a paz…! Tudo ideais que agradaram a Slytherin e Gryffindor, porque falavam directamente às suas personalidades. E, contudo, também ela tinha sido enfeitiçada por aquele plano, também ele lhe murmurara ao ouvido: palavras doces, promessas sedutoras, sonhos por cumprir. Sim, aquela escola seria a casa de todos aqueles órfãos da crueldade alheia, onde ela, Helga, lhes poderia não só transmitir todos os seus conhecimentos de Herbologia e Encantamentos, como também todo o carinho, compreensão e apoio de que necessitavam para crescer.

_Hogwarts_.

– Obrigada por terdes aceitado fazer parte disto.

A voz de Rowena, calma e límpida, acordou-a do seu devaneio. De rosto corado, fitou-a, não sabendo o que responder. Talvez por isso a outra tenha recomeçado a falar, no mesmo tom:

– Quando Hogwarts se materializou na minha mente, soube que teria de haver uma quarta pessoa envolvida. Alguém capaz de dar aquilo que dois cavaleiros e uma feiticeira demasiado calculista não poderiam proporcionar: calor humano. E assim que a vi, Lady Helga, soube que detínheis esse dom.

A visada engoliu em seco, visivelmente embaraçada. No entanto, olhou a sua companheira nos olhos, captando algo mais do que as suas palavras davam a entender. Não era admiração, não era inveja… era um brilho de sonhos quebrados, nostalgia de uma infância há muito perdida…

Sentindo que estava a caminhar em territórios que não lhe eram para já permitidos, Helga desviou o olhar para os dois feiticeiros adormecidos, procurando ocultar o quão fundo penetrara na mente de Rowena. Quando se sentiu segura de si, tomou a palavra, num tom mais sério do que pretendera:

– Agradeço-vos a confiança que depositais em mim; não tenciono desiludir-vos. Ensinar sempre foi algo que ambicionei… – calou-se repentinamente, voltando a sua atenção para o exterior da gruta, que os primeiros raios de Sol já iluminavam. – Deveríamos partir o quanto antes. Este lugar já não é seguro… Devemos acordá-los?

A feiticeira de rosto pálido e cabelos negros seguiu o olhar dela – naquele instante, tão determinado quanto forte –, pousando-o nas figuras adormecidas dos seus companheiros de jornada.

– Não – fez uma pausa. – _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.*_

_

* * *

_

_*Nunca faças cócegas a um dragão adormecido._

**N/a:** Hoje, terminei a one-shot de Fundadores que tinha começado há cerca de 6 meses. Era uma ideia já antiga, que ficou adormecida na minha mente durante todos estes meses, esperando que eu a retomasse. Por mero aborrecimento, lembrei-me de o fazer hoje. É este o resultado: a si, leitor, peço-lhe que me diga o que achou. _  
_


End file.
